porque desde que llegaste
by zero reality
Summary: ¿por que los pensamientos actuales de Shirai son tan contrarios a los de su pasado? ¿por que Misaka cuida tanto a Shirai? ¿como es que llegaron a ser lo que son? todo comenzó un mes atras, cuando el año escolar recién comenzaba, donde el orgullo y el ego tomaran las decisiones.


En un café de alta clase de campus de señoritas en Gakuen Toshi una chica de pelo castaño gritaba mirando el cielo mientras al frente tenían a una chica considerablemente mayor, hace mas de 10 minutos que llevan discutiendo, era claramente una escena cotidiana pues no habían muchos lugares para ponerse a discutir en Gakuen Toshi a excepción de los cafés, salvo del hecho que ambas llevan el uniforme de la secundaria Tokiwadai también de que son Misaka Mikoto o Railgun y Shokuhou Misaki o Mental Out, las #3 y #5 de los 7 nivel 5 y que por alguna razón están unidas mediante una esposa del judjiment.

-Shirai, lo carbonizaría de no se por que pertenece al judjiment- dice la chica mientras se sienta luego de haberse calmado

-descuida, luego le borro la memoria para que no te denuncie por ser tan incivilizada- responde su acompañante con un típico tono juguetón

-ah, gracias eso servir de harto, espera, ¿a que viene eso de incivilizada?

-¿quien sabe? Capaz a tus reacciones retardadas y agresivas.

Mientras Misaka responde con sus rayitos de advertencia un grupo de más o menos 10 niñas con el mismo uniforme se acerca

-Shoukuhou-sama, Misaka-sama disculpen mi intrusión, pero exactamente ¿Por qué están esposadas entre si?

Pregunta una de las chicas

- no deberías preguntar mejor el por que estamos juntas- responde Misaka agresivamente.

-discúlpenla aun esta enojada por culpa de alguien-Les explica Shoukuhou inmediatamente después – es un tanto difícil de explicar sin saber la historia completa no ¿Misaka-saan? (mirada asesina de la nombrada) que tal si nos cuentas la historia completa

Misaka jala de la esposa y a pesar de la longitud de la mesa ambas quedan muy (muy) cerca, susurrando "no hace falta que te lo diga"

"por que exactamente debería pagártelo…. ¿Por qué me odias? ¿Por qué odias a mi camarilla?….o…. ¿por que odias hablar de ella?

Ocurre un extraño silencio entre las 2 y alejándose responde que las tres son correctas, mientras Shokuhou pone su mano sobre su abdomen por el resultado del golpe contra la mesa, Misaka se percata que altero la preocupación de la camarilla

-no se preocupen si quisiera hacerle daño solo la electrocutaría, no ahí necesidad de lastimarla físicamente.

Shoukuhou piensa que debería ser feliz por eso mientras que si camarilla retrocede un poco al recordar que ella es una de las personas que puede decir fácilmente esas palabras y ponerlas en práctica con la misma facilidad.

La #5 burlonamente la provoca "y, ¿nos cuentaras que paso con tu vida?" por que sabe que no lo ara ella solo se limita a dar un suspiro largo y luego solo responde amargamente

-para resumir Shirai llego de la nada y mi vida fue de normal a mal luego a peor y ahora es un maldito infierno.

-Shirai, Shirai Kuroko? ¿La tele transportadora nivel 4 de primer año?

-si, si ella la chica del judjiment

-parece una buena chica

Decían las chicas de la camarilla mientras que las nivel 5 solo piensan sin responder

"solo lo parece"

-Misaka-sama acaso Shirai-san le esta causando algún problema.

-no realmente no, ¡me esta causando tantos que no puedo contarlos!

-¿por que? Acaso no son ustedes unos nivel 5

Shokuhou y Misaka se callan pues tiene razón solo responden "por que es del judjiment" lo cual no sirve de mucho pero es verdad, Misaka agrega luego de darse cuenta de algo

-exactamente por eso, por que es del judjiment, no puedo seguirle la reglas que ella pone, a demás siempre llega tarde cuando el Skull-out me ataca.

- y fue por las raíces indígenas de Misaka-san que estamos metidas en esto-

"si un verdadero indígena te escuchara te demandaría por discriminación excesiva, no mejor puedo hacerlo yo, debo recordar hacer eso" en fin unas pandillas del Skill out se pusieron de acuerdo y nos atacaron, de alguna forma nos juntaron y los terminamos venciendo igual, luego apareció Shirai y por alguna razón decidió castigarnos, nos esposo y luego desapareció.

-esto un hubiera ocurrido sino hubieras sido tan agresiva.

-es irónico escuchar eso de alguien que manipulo a todos para que se atacaran entre si luego se ríe en sus caras.

Shokuhou responde con algo agresivo y así da inicio da una repetitiva discusión, la camarilla no interviene, de hecho cualquiera que intervenga una vez que comenzaron es altamente peligro el intervenir o mas el hecho de juntarlas durante un tiempo indeterminado, lo mas sano es dejar que se cansen de gritar lo cual pasa luego de unos minutos, uno de las chicas dice en voz baja

-creo que ya entiendo por que las esposo….-

Fue bajo pero ambas escucharon a la perfección y con incredibilidad se voltean a verla, probablemente ese haya sido el tema de conversación que tenían a principio, del cual no encontraron respuesta lógica, la chica sin mas remedio continuo

-es por que Shokuhou-sama y Misaka-sama no se llevan bien…

La información recién recibida comienza a cargar en sus cabezas, a pesar de ser algo totalmente lógico y de que esta mas que claro, fue la primera opción que descartaron por el hecho de que nadie se opondría a lo que dice no uno si no dos nivel 5, mas que nada por el miedo incluso que sienten los nivel 4.

La camarilla se queda mirando mientras ellas solo intentan modular alguna palabra puesto que se les olvido ellas sabían que Shirai dejo claro no era de ese grupo, eso provoca que ellas se quedaran en silencio

Shokuhou arqueando un poco la ceja y nerviosa se atreve a responder mientras Misaka solo desvía la mirada un poco sonrojada al igual que la rubia

-P-por supuesto es algo tan obvio no, ¿Misaka-san?

-…

-….. ¿Misaka-san?- mira donde ella esta tan concentrada y entiende.

-…..tu….-allí estaba la chica con dos coletas usando el uniforme de Tokiwadai y con su banda del judjiment puesta, la niña que hizo que la vida de Misaka Mikoto diera un giro de 180 grados.

-espera-se empieza a parar los más lento posible, esta nerviosa- Misaka-saaaaaaaaan—sobre todo porque Misaka salio corriendo, Shokuhou voló y hubiera seguido volando a no ser que ella no se hubiera detenido.

Misaka se voltea a ver que la detiene y ve a Shokuhou en el suelo con una mano en el aire

-…..maldición….

-en serio, deberías contro- Misaka agita su mano esposada, el concepto es fácil, la esposa es de metal y el metal es un trasmitido de electricidad y la railgun es como un gigantesco generador de electricidad, solo basta de unos milisegundos para abrir el circuito del cual incluso mental out no puede escapar. —realmente estas enojada, por ahora no te molestare, de todas formas igual tengo que hablar con ella.

Ambas la miran solo que ahora es diferente, Shirai se acerca a ellas corriendo y salta encima de Misaka gritando-oooonee-saaamaaaaaaaa- Shokuhou no pude creer lo que escucho y Misaka ni siquiera reacciona, las tres caen al suelo.

-te extrañeee tantoooooo-

Las nivel 5 dicen al unísono:….. ¿Quién eres?...

-… ¿m? Shirai Kuroko tu adorable kohai…

Misaka intercambia miradas con Shokuhou y extrañamente piensan lo mismo, "ella no es la Shirai que conozco"

- Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Quién eres? Ella NUNCA se comportaría de esta forma.-dice Misaka mientras se aleja torpemente de ella, la camarilla se acerca a Shokuhou para comprobar que todo esta bien,

-que cruel, no te acuerdas de tu kohai, de tu inseparable compañera de habitación.

-…..

-onee-sama…

-…

- (suspiro) veo que no me crees.- la cara de Shirai de empieza a quebrajar y su tono de voz, no su voz cambia- bueno es lo mejor, eso hace mas fáciles la cosas.

Las expresiones de las chicas pasan de sorpresa a desprecio.

-es la ultima vez que te pregunto… ¿Dónde esta Shirai Kuroko?-dice Misaka

-¿otra vez enojada?, veo que andas irritable hoy.- la voz de Shokuhou resueno juguetonamente

- ¡cállate Shokuhou!

- ¡no he dicho nada!

-¿que?

La razón esta al frente de ellas la persona que fue Shirai Kuroko ahora es Shoukuhou Misaki.

Shokuhou alterada saca el control remoto de su bolso, apunta diciendo "suficiente" y aprieta el botón central lo normal seria que no pudiera moverse y cayera al suelo pero en vez de eso la mental out que esta encadenada con Misaka es la que cae al suelo agorándose la cabeza con ambas manos, como si el poder si le hubiera regresado, capta la atención de todas las presentes a excepción del enemigo y parte de la concentración de Misaka

-como siempre tan confiada, solo por ser un nivel 5

-tu no hables mucho, ¿Qué nivel eres?- responde misaka friamente

-no lo tengo claro pero se que no soy un nivel 5

-…. ¿Que es lo que quieres?

- que todos los nivel 5 mueran

-¿que?, eso es algo imposible los únicos que son capases de matar a un nivel 5 es otro nivel 5.

-¿estas segura? - sonríe maliciosamente

-te lo demostrare—

Saca una del bolsillo una moneda, apunta y la lanza al cielo.

-**_el railgun, no?-_**

La moneda va cayendo y en el momento preciso la chica se larga a reír cuando ve que la moneda cae al suelo, Misaka se agarra la cabeza un dolor punzante, se puede mantener de pie pero Shokuhou pierde el conocimiento y la arrastra a ella también al suelo, la camarilla se pone a la defensiva entre las nivel 5 y la chica

-**_estorban_**-

Las chicas se mueven dejando un pasillo sin creer lo que acaban de hacer, la chica caminar por ese pasillo y dice

-esto es muy aburrido, te lo diré ya que estas a punto de quedar inconciente.

-…..

-yo tampoco se donde esta Shirai Kuroko, de hecho la estoy rastreando, y quisiera que tu me ayudaras.

-¿por que debiera ayudarte?

-por que ella utilizo a alguien, lo mas probable que no seas tu sino alguien menos llamativo pero tu eres con quien mas compartió durante estas ultima semana, tu debieras saber.

-no jodas…. no compartí, con ella- casi no le queda conocimiento, todo esta borroso.

-entonces no tengo razón para mantenerte con vida

-…

Saca una pistola del bolsillo apunta al cerebro de Misaka

**_"los espers tiene un arma muy especial y es su cerebro pero ¿sabes? también es su mayor debilidad" _**

Se escucha un disparo y Misaka pierde el conocimiento, la sangre corre por la cera.

Ahora está atardeciendo, un color anaranjado tirando para murado entra por las grandes ventanas del dormitorio, iluminando la amplia habitación para dos personas, donde cada una tiene un escritorio y un estante.

En una de las camas esta Misaka Mikoto que recién viene despertando, se sienta y mira la cama de al lado, esta vacía incluso después de que el toque de queda se acerca.

"todo eso ocurrió por ella y ni se presenta"

Tiene tres vendas en la cabeza, en la muñeca y en la rodilla, se acuerda que Shokuhou también estaba con ella, pero luego concluye que debería estar bien. Tocan la puerta, se arregla lo más rápido posible, tras abrir la puerta se encuentra con un grupo de chicas con el mismo uniforme.

-Misaka-sama ¿esta Shirai-san?

-No- responde cortantemente y da un portazo.

-… ¿Shirai-san, está bien?

-me da igual si está bien o está sufriendo, ella solo es un estorbo más que perturba mi sueño, ahora ¿podrían retirarse?

-p-pero...

-váyanse.

Sin razón ella estaba enojada, pero aun así se percató del extraño silencio que habitaba en todos los presentes que escucharon el portazo y el grito, con cabizbaja se apoya contra la puerta espera a que el sonido regrese y que las pisadas se alejen para susurra "lo siento". Un extraño cansancio la ataca, se tira en su cama y los minutos se duerme.

- o -

Al día siguiente

Al despertar mira inconscientemente otra la cama, entrecierra los ojos "o realmente desapareció o se fue antes que yo me despertara"

Se alista para salir, una vez lista se acerca a la puerta pero se detiene al escuchar una voz particularmente irónica del otro lado.

-¿Cómo estas, onee-san de Shirai kuroko?-

-(Shoukuhooou) oh ¿a que se debe esta visita?- Responde misaka de la misma forma.

La rubia sonríe un poco y prosigue ahora con un tono más serio que normal.

-¿quieres saber lo que paso después de que quedaras inconsciente?

-leer la memoria de tu camarilla en vez de preguntarle es de cobardes ¿sabes?

-es mi modo de conseguir información y podrías no cambiarme de tema

- no, no creo que pueda

-y ¿quieres saber?

-primero ¿tiene que ver con Shirai?

-me disculpo, pero ahora todo gira en torno a ustedes.

-entonces eres- ….. Espera ¿qué? ¿Nosotras, Shirai y yo? (¿en qué demonios me metió?)

-SIP, Shirai-san te escogió.

-jodete, no tengo ni la paciencia ni el ánimo para eso, ya se tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no mejor la ayudas tú, a tu forma civilizada, leyendo mentes y ocultándote como siempre?

-andas muy irritable, ¿no estarás en tus días?

-¡NOO!

-por supuesto que no, aun eres muy pequeña para eso, se me olvido que tu anatomía tambien de una extraña forma influye en tu madures mental.

-¡ ¿Qué tiene que ver mi cuerpo en todo esto?¡ nazi sobre desarrollada.

-a quien llamas nazi sobre desarrollada, mocosa de primaria

Y así otra vez empezaron con una de sus típicas peleas, digamos que son el tipo de personas peleadoras que se no necesitan verse para comenzar una discusión, eso queda claro ahora ya que la puerta que esta entre ellas está cerrada, y aun así son capaces de describirse a la perfección solo que de forma agresiva, en fin los gritos alertan a las chicas del dormitorio quienes salen en silencio para ver qué pasa, obviamente nadie interviene de hecho, susurran aunque no hay necesidad:

"¿Shokuhou-sama esta peleando con una puerta?"

"claro que no, está debatiendo con Misaka-sama, como es de costumbre"

"… ¿pero que hace Shokuhou-sama aquí?, ¿su dormitorio no es el otro?"

"y más encima a esta hora de la mañana"

"nosotras no la vimos entrar"

"¿se quedó a dormir?"

Las chicas se quedan en silencio y TODAS la miran DETENIDAMENTE, en resumen de alguna forma hicieron una teoría de cómo Shokuhou llego ahí y que es lo que está haciendo: _ella se quedó a dormir con Misaka, lo más probable es que se quedó dormida y para disimular el hecho de que se llevan bien ahora están peleando._ Tienen sus dudas por lo cual nadie lo dice pero lo piensan hasta que:

Misaka grita -!no tienes derecho a decirme cobarde, tu eres el doble no el triple ¡

Shokuhou le responde en el mismo volumen -es mejor que ser un descontrolado generador eléctrico.

-JA, me lo dice alguien que tiene más de la mitad de Gakuen Toshi bajo su poder

-¿c-como…?al menos no me temen me respetan.

-sí, te respetan por sus deseos de lujuria, porque les conviene.

-Arara, ¿acaso Misaka-san tiene celos? 

-ja ja JAJAJAJAJA antes muerta

-que poco honesta y yo que pensaba que ibas siempre con la verdad en alto.

-¡no estoy mintiendo¡

-oh, ¿enserio?

-GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO TE SOPORTO ¿Qué ESPERAS? ¿QUE CONFIECE MIS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA A TI?, ¿QUE ME ARRODILLE Y TE PIDIA PERDON? ¿Qué ME UNA A TU CAMARILLA COMO TU FIEL SEGUIDOR?

Definitivamente Misaka llego a su límite de paciencia…. estaba a punto de transformarse en Hulk, y Shokuhou pestañaba repetitivamente, intentando convencerse de lo que acaba de escuhar, se genera un silencio de tensión, solo para rematar una persona que no sabe lo que esta punto de hacer rompe el silencio.

"ah (suspiro) jamás pensé que Shokuhou-sama y Misaka-sama, estuvieran saliendo, es tan… inimaginable" decía una chica que estaba en las nubes y que se quiso que se la tragara la tierra cuando vio a mental out girándose muy rápido al igual que la railgun al abrir la puerta y gritar al unísono:

-!**HAAAAAAA¡**

-mira lo que hiciste- le gritaba la Misaka a Shokuhou

-tú fuiste la que dijo cosas raras- respondía la rubia

-tú me provocaste

**-!INCIVILIZADA¡**

**-!COBARDE¡**

"ah que linda pareja tsundere hacen ellas dos"- corrijo esa chica no conoce el miedo a la muerte.

-**SUFICIENTE, SHOKUHOU BORRALES LA MEMORIA AHORA.- **ordena Misaka totalmente roja.

no tomo más de 10 segundo el que mental out les borrara la memoria y que les ordene que vallan a la secundaria, después de todo ya estaban en la hora, una vez hecho Misaka se voltea y se mete en su pieza dando otro portazo, Shoukuhou dice:

-antes de dejarte en paz tengo que decirte algo.

-¿tengo la obligación de recordar o responder?

-nop.

-entonces adelante.

-Shirai-san nos salvó la vida.

-y ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? ¿Qué planeas?

-porque eres le tipo de persona que protege a los débiles, que es arrogante pero demasiado amable a la vez pero no que no admite por que intenta ser ruda a pesar de ser muy sensible, por lo menos me percate de eso mientras discutimos.

-… lárgate…

-hospital sur, habitación 103

-QUE TE LARGUES.-

Golpea y patea la puerta se termina apoyando en ella como si se estuviera a punto de caer, el silencio termina la conversación, escucha como Shokuhou se retira, el mismo cansancio la llena, se voltea y mira la cama de Shirai, se toma unos minutos para meditar sobre lo que hará, da un largo suspiro, se rasca la cabeza, coge su maletín y se encamina al colegio, después de todo nada le impide olvidar lo que acaba de escuchar….

Pero si lo que acaba de descubrir.


End file.
